M.A.S.K. Transport Jet
The M.A.S.K.Transport Jet is an enormous transport plane used by M.A.S.K. to fly their vehicles to other locations. In the episode Caesar's Sword, Gloria Baker is seen piloting the Transport Jet with Hondo McLean as her co-pilot. In the episode Green Nightmare, Alex Sector and Dusty Hayes are at the controls, with Brad Turner serving as navigator. Alex and Dusty are again seen piloting the vehicle in the episode The Everglades Oddity, while Ace Riker, who is an ex-test pilot, looks over their shoulders. Alex is once more seen piloting the jet in The Creeping Terror, with Jacques LaFleur as co-pilot and Matt & Scott Trakker in passenger seats while T-Bob is blow drying Scott's hair. In the episode Plunder of Glowworm Grotto, the pilot is Bruce Sato, with Dusty once again serving as co-pilot and Gloria in the navigators position. However, Bruce boards Julio Lopez's vehicle Firefly and exits the Transport Jet while still in flight. Then Dusty saves Bruce's life using his Backlash mask from inside the Jet's hangar bay door. Thus leaving Gloria allone to pilot the vehicle. In several episodes, such as Curse of Solomon's Gorge; The Lost Fleet and Follow the Rainbow the Transport Jet lifts off immediately after dispatching the M.A.S.K. vehicles and agents with no indication who could be flying it. In the episode Panda Power, an unidentified pilot drives a forklift carrying a crate out of the transport, deposits the crate on the ground and leaves. In the episode Dragonfire, Scott Trakker mistakingly calls the Transport Jet a "hovercraft". In the episode Stone Trees, the Transport Jet is unable to land in the Canadian forest, so Condor flies out and Volcano dives off the ramp with a parachute. It is unclear if Volcano is being operated by remote control or has an unseen driver since Jacques LaFleur was already on location. It is also unclear who piloted the jet during this mission. Similarly, in The Scarlet Empress, Raven exits the Jet while it still in the air and the transport pilot is never referenced. In the episode 'Treasure of the Nazca Plain, Bruce Sato is manning a communication station aboard the jet with Brad Turner and Julio Lopez looking over his shoulder. Who is piloting at this time remains unknown. In Gate of Darkness, Brad Turner seves as pilot and Buddy Hawks is the navigator. Matt requests that Brad makes a video scan of the Gate of Darkness using a multi-headed camera that deploys from the bottom of the jet. Matt then orders Brad and Dusty to do a Trans-Drop, ejecting their vehicles Condor and Firecracker from the plane while it hovers in mid-air. Two of the same projectors used as a camera in Gate of Darkness are used to create a magnetic barrier over a ship in The Manakara Giant. Once again, the M.A.S.K. vehicles, in this case Thunderhawk and Raven exit the hovering Transport jet. In Raiders of the Orient Express, Slingshot, Condor and Thunderhawk are seen boarding the Transport Jet. It remains unknown who opens the landing doors for them. All of them exit the Transport in flight. Appearances * 09 - The Oz Effect * 13 - The Creeping Terror * 16 - The Golden Goddess * 18 - Brad Turner * 20 - Cold Fever * 22 - The Secret of Life * 27 - Panda Power * 28 - Blackout * 33 - Caesar's Sword * 35 - In Dutch * 36 - The Lippizaner Mystery * 38 - Curse of Solomon's Gorge * 39 - Green Nightmare * 43 - The Chinese Scorpion * 47 - The Lost Fleet * 49 - Follow the Rainbow * 50 - The Everglades Oddity * 51 - Dragonfire * 55 - Plunder of Glowworm Grotto * 56 - Stone Trees * 57 - Incident in Istanbul * 58 - The Creeping Desert * 59 - The Scarlet Empress * 61 - Treasure of the Nazca Plain * 63 - Gate of Darkness * 64 - The Manakara Giant * 65 - Raiders of the Orient Express External Sites *Agents of M.A.S.K. - 7 Vehicles in the M.A.S.K. animated series that we wish were toys Category:M.A.S.K. Vehicles